neptuniafandomcom-20200222-history
Dungeon/Victory II/Division Passageway
Division Passaway is the first dungeon of the Heart Dimension Neptunia H: Trilogy Finale: Into Legend arc in Megadimension Neptunia VII. It costs 2500 credits to build a route to it. Treasure The following items can be found in the dungeon. Items in the treasure chest can only be obtained once. Numbers are marked on the map to denote those treasure chests. Monsters :Main Article: Bestiary/Victory II *Enemies marked with * require a scout the "Change Enemies" ability is deployed. *Enemies marked with ** will always appear. *Enemies in bold are considered Boss Monsters. Common Type Entrance Inner Scripted Type Inner Story Heart Dimension Neptunia H: Trilogy Finale: Into Legend Neptune, Noire, Blanc and Vert investigate this dungeon that opened up suddenly. Nepgear and Uni secretly tag alone as Nepgear has a bad feeling about this dungeon. Neptune decides to roleplay in this dungeon as she feels like they are walking into a final dungeon. Blanc and Vert play along but Noire keeps the girls on track. After a long time walking, Neptune feels exhausted. Noire begins to scold her but Neptune reveals Noire's embarrassing secret about her shower in turn. Noire wants to know how she knew and Neptune says she got the info from Uni after trading her Noire's secret cosplay magazine. Noire wants to know how she got a hold of her cosplay magazine as she only made 100 copies. She wants to know how many copies does she have. Neptune admits that she has one for herself and another for back-up. She has 3 extra for distribution. Monsters then start to arrive so Blanc and Vert transform. Noire regrets not bringing Uni as a horde this size would pose some trouble for them and would definitely cause panic if it reached Gamindustri. Vert says at least this way there are still some forces left behind so Noire transforms. The girls ask Neptune to transform but she notes that those monsters come from the Zero Dimension. She then transforms and the girls fight the horde. After destroying a large portion of the horde, the girls transform back and want to retreat. However, they are worried about the monsters so Neptune uses some explosive device that she got from Nepgear to create a wall to prevent the monsters from passing. Uzume then arrives and complains about the wall. Neptune is glad to meet her old friend and wonders if she is going to help them with the horde. Uzume says that she won't as she is their commander. She then releases Dark Purple. Neptune wonders why she would do this as she fought with them against Dark Purple. Uzume says she is half right and half wrong. Uzume then ends with it does not matter as the CPUs will be swallowed in a whirlpool of delusion soon enough. Dark Purple captures the CPUs. Nepgear and Uni then arrive. Uzume greets her. Nepgear asks tearfully why she is doing this. Uzume says she does not want to see Nepgear injured until she is ready and leaves. Nepgear tries to chase Uzume down but Uni stops her. She tells her to go back as they need to think of a countermeasure. The pair retreat. Navigation Category:Locations Category:Dungeons Category:Hyper Dimension Locations Category:Megadimension Neptunia VII Locations Category:Megadimension Neptunia VII Dungeons